Cleanup
by sailor8t
Summary: Jane cleans her apartment after "I'm Your Boogie Man." Found this on the hard drive, too. Maybe I should clean it up more often.


I still don't own Rizzoli & Isles, but I do like playing with them.

* * *

I did everything I had to do. I answered questions, and Frankie answered questions, and the CSIs did their thing, and after they left, I got the others to go, too. Dean first, because I'm sick of how the hackles go up on my guys and they get all protective of me when he's around. Frost, who still lets me bully him a little, but not until both Korsak and Maura signaled it was ok. Korsak, who feels guilty that Hoyt almost got me again and almost smothers me in it. Maura, who's taking Frankie to Mom and Dad as a special favor to me. She didn't want to leave, but she did, and I called Ma and told her what to expect.

First thing I did was clean up the floor, mopping up Emily Stern's blood. It took three buckets of water. Then I started cleaning the kitchen. The girl left a huge fucking mess, and that took a while, too. It was calming, though, doing these regular tasks. It couldn't take my mind off what almost happened tonight, how that bastard drew two more people I love into his fucking web. He wants to fuck with me, fine. But not with my family, and NOT with Maura. Things keep happening that make it painfully obvious that Maura is the number one person in my life. I hate, hate, hate that she spoke with Hoyt. I hate how he spooked her. I hate that he added two more lives to his tally, and hate what he did to Emily Stern. I hate that Frankie was hurt in ways that I'll never be able to make better. I hate that I won't sleep tonight because all I'll be thinking about is Emily and the thing I hate most to think about.

I wish I hadn't sent Maura away. For starters, she probably knows sixteen different words for hate. But she'll be helpin' Ma with Frankie until Pop chases them both away, and then she'll be there a while longer, and then it will be time for her to go home to Bass. Korsak took Joe Friday, and I wish she was here, too. I know it's safe; Hoyt made his play and lost and is all ready back in superlockup at the crazy house. There's a cruiser sitting at the end of my sidewalk, and another that circles the block every half hour.

There are other chores to do that I've been putting off. Nonna always says that idle hands are the devil's workshop. Maybe Hoyt should be forced into making license plates or something so he has less time to think about killing me. While I contemplate that, I begin cleaning the bathroom. It's been a while since it's had more than a lick and a promise because it's where Ma draws the line on cleaning. At her house, fine. At mine, it's my problem. I'm just happy I got her to do my laundry here instead of taking it home. I lose a lot less socks now.

I didn't bother locking the door behind Maura. No one's coming near here tonight. But I hear the knob turn and it makes my adrenaline pump again, but I wait.

"Jane? Where are you?"

"Bathroom," I answer, relieved even while the adrenaline makes my hands shake as it fades.

"Are you decent?"

Her voice is much closer. "When am I ever decent?"

"You do have a point."

I flush the toilet and move to the final area, the sink. "How's Frankie?"

"Asleep, I think. Your mother fussed over him for a while before your father went upstairs with him, two glasses, and the dustiest liquor bottle I've ever seen."

"Emergency Jack," Jane explained. "I hope he drank the whole damn thing." The chrome is shiny, the sink clean, the dust gone, and that's it for now. I take off my gloves and drop them in the trashcan.

"That would make him extremely ill and could be fatal."

"That's why I don't keep one around."

"Will you at least sit down?" Maura asks.

For her, I'll try, and dive onto the bed.

She smiles at the gesture, and gets on the bed with me. "I worry about you."

"I know."

"Did you really think I would go home?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I go there when I'm safest with you?"

I start laughing at the absurdity of it. Until Maura and I began working together, she was safe. I can't even keep myself safe; three buckets of bloody mop water prove that. My baby brother did something that will forever change him to save me. Maura talked to that psycho, and what he said scared her shitless. My scars are on the outside, the ones I let anyone see. And she feels safe with me.

"What's funny?"

I shake my head and try to stop. It takes a while, during which she studies me. Unsuccessfully, judging by the confused look on her face. But I feel better, and reach out to touch her. "Thank you."

That confuses her, too, and she asks, "What for?"

"Coming back. Being here. Staying. Not making me ask."

She smiles and squeezes my hand and says, "You're welcome."

-30-


End file.
